Pourquoi
by la-rose-epineuse34
Summary: Comment à cause d'une erreur de Neuville griffondor et serpentards se retrouvent dans un monde parallèle


Chapitre 1 : Un cours un peu particulier !

Tout l'été suivant la grande bataille finale, les volontaires (et pour certains moins volontaires !) ont travaillé à reconstruire les parties détruites de Poudlard. Un appel général avait été lancé à la population sorcière pour aider à rebâtir l'école. Les mangemorts arrêtés après la bataille ont été enfermé à Askaban mais pour certains le ministère de la magie avait demandé de la clémence et de ce fait tous les enfants des mangemorts se sont vu obligés de participer à la grande reconstruction.

Nous retrouvons le désormais célèbre celui-qui-a-vaincu-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et ses comparses, non moins célèbres, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger pour une dernière année de rattrapage à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. En effet toute la promotion 97, serpentards compris, a eu le droit de revenir afin de passer les ASPICS. Peu de 7ème année avaient souhaité revenir à l'école, pour beaucoup elle était le théâtre de trop mauvais souvenirs, pour d'autre après avoir fait la guerre ils ne se voyaient pas reprendre les études.

C'est comme cela qu'un matin, peu après la rentrée, nous retrouvons Hermione devant la salle de potion attendant patiemment que le cours commence, un livre ouvert. Un groupe de serpentard s'approche d'elle : Malfoy entouré de Zabini, Nott et Parkinson, les 4 seuls serpentards de la promotion étant revenu à l'école pour finir leurs études. Les relations entre gryffondors et serpentards ne s'étaient pas améliorées le moins du monde, se contentant de s'ignorer la plus part du temps sauf ce matin là :

- Alors le castor maintenant qu'on a battu tu-sais-qui on ose se montrer seule dans les cachots ! attaque Malfoy

- Ne commence pas la fouine j'en ai autant à dire sur ton compte et saches que je n'ai jamais eu besoin de qui que ce soit pour me défendre, d'ailleurs il me semble que tu es bien placé pour le savoir, contrattaque Hermione.

- Oh, tout de suite les grands mots, mais moi il me semble plutôt que si le balafré et la belette n'avaient pas été là plus d'une fois pour te sauver la mise tu ne serais pas ici !

- En effet, et tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, il me semble Malfoy, annonce Harry en arrivant avec Ron sur ses talons. Mais tu sais que cela a été réciproque plus d'une fois, alors arrête s'il te plait avec toutes ses histoires, il est temps d'aller de l'avant.

Harry semble épuisé depuis quelques temps comme si cette course après Voldemort ayant pris fin, qu'il ne risque plus sa vie pour être celui-qui-a-survécu, l'avaient maintenu dans un état de transe. Maintenant la pression est retombée et lui n'a plus de but. Les morts des deux camps ont été trop nombreuses mais certaines plus dures à accepter que d'autres. La mort de Sirius et Lupin (les derniers représentants des maraudeurs et les seuls à pouvoir parler à Harry de l'être qu'était son père), celle de Tonk aussi évidemment mais pardessus tout la mort de Dumbledor aura été pour lui le début d'une fin : celle de l'innocence et l'entrée dans la guerre.

Malfoy prend du recul suite aux paroles d'Harry.

- Le grand Potter qui demande s'il te plait, c'est trop d'honneur ! Enfin tu te rends compte que l'on t'est supérieur, tu en auras mis du temps, dit-il de sa voix trainante.

- Laisses moi rire Malfoy, le jour où tu nous seras supérieur les scroutts à pétards seront reconnus comme les animaux magiques les plus beaux ! répond Ron rouge de colère.

- Ah, ça y est la belette a enfin osé parler, mais laisse donc les grandes personnes discuter entre elles et va donc …

Malfoy n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Ron sort sa baguette et le met en joue.

- Non Ron, murmure Hermione, la guerre est terminée, arrête il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Oui Ronald Bilius, écoute ta petite amie, laisse tomber de toute façon tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi et tu le sais, je te l'ai prouvé sur le champ de bataille !

- Sur le champ de bataille comme tu dis Malfoy, il me semble surtout avoir vu tes petites fesses partir du coté opposé où se déroulaient les combats, tu n'es qu'un lâche et surtout n'oublie jamais que si Harry n'avait pas été là tu serais mort dans la salle sur demande à cause d'un sortilège de magie noire qu'un de tes petits camarades n'a pas su maitriser. Le feudeymon, ça te rappelle quelque chose ? lui dit Hermione en éclatant de rire.

Malfoy s'apprête à répondre quand le professeur de potion arrive. Comme beaucoup de professeurs cette année là c'est sa première année d'instruction à Poudlard. Madame la directrice, Minerva MacGonagal, a du faire appel aux différentes écoles de sorcellerie, notamment celle de Beaux Bâtons, pour qu'on lui « prête » des professeurs en attendant de pouvoir en engager pour certains et que les autres se rétablissent des suites de leurs blessures pour les autres.

- Jeunes hommes et mesdemoiselles veuillez cesser immédiatement ces enfantillages, je ne tolèrerai pas un tel comportement dans les cachots et encore moins dans ma classe.

La tête basse le trio d'or, suivit par les serpentards, fait son entrée dans la salle. Les autres élèves de leur promotion arrivés entre temps prennent place à leur tour. Chacun s'installe devant un chaudron quand la voix du professeur retentit :

- Suite à l'altercation dont je viens d'être le témoin je voudrai vous faire part d'une décision : tous les élèves doivent travailler en binôme pour la potion que nous allons effectuer. Comme la préparation de celle-ci se déroulera sur plusieurs semaines je pense qu'il serait judicieux que chaque maison soit mélangée. De ce fait je demanderai à un poufsouffle de se mettre avec un serdaigle et à un griffondor de se mettre avec un serpentard. Je sais ce que vous pensez mais je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Par ailleurs je souhaiterai que monsieur Potter soit en binôme avec monsieur Zabini, que monsieur Longdubat soit avec mademoiselle Parkinson, monsieur Weasley avec monsieur Nott et monsieur Malfoy avec mademoiselle Granger et ceci n'est pas à discuter. Peut-être que comme ceci vous arriverez à vous connaître un peu mieux et à discuter au lieux de chercher à vous battre. Quand aux griffondor qui ne seront pas avec un serpentard veuillez vous mettre avec une personne disponible d'une autre maison.

On entend une mouche voler dans la salle de potion puis petit à petit, les chaises sont poussées et les élèves changent de place. Seules 8 personnes n'ont toujours pas bougé. Un rappel de leur professeur et ceux-ci se décident à enfin échanger leurs places.

Hermione à un bout de la table, Drago à un autre, ils commencent à préparer une potion de mutation. Particulièrement difficile, celle-ci permet à qui conque la boit de se transformer en l'animal souhaité (à condition d'avoir mis une essence dudit animal). Rester concentré est nécessaire voire primordial si l'on ne veut pas qu'une catastrophe arrive. Au bout d'une heure de cours la potion de Drago et Hermione a pris une jolie teinte dorée prouvant que jusqu'ici tout allé bien, comme pour celle d'Harry et Blaise. En ce qui concerne celles de Ron et Pansy et celle de Théodore et Neuville c'est une autre histoire. Si la couleur est bien dorée la texture est différente, pleine de grumeaux, il semble que des petits volcans se soient développés à l'intérieur.

Ginny Weasley, petite dernière d'une tribu de roux, fait son entrée dans la salle de potion avec un mot de la directrice à l'attention du professeur de potion. Un mouvement involontaire de Théodore, énervé par la maladresse de Neuville, bouscule la potion de mutation qu'ils étaient en train de préparer. Neuville ne réfléchissant pas lâche ce qu'il a dans ses mains pour essayer de s'écarter du chaudron avant qu'il ne se renverse. Ce faisant il laisse tomber un ingrédient dans la potion qui n'aurait jamais dû y être. Un nuage rouge apparaît et englobe tout ce qui se trouve autour de la table de Théodore et de Neuville. Dans la classe de potion c'est la panique, tous les élèves se lèvent et se dirigent le plus rapidement possible vers la sortie en mettant leurs mains sur leur bouche et leur nez.

- Pas de panique, crie le professeur de potion, je veux voir tout le monde immédiatement à l'infirmerie, Mademoiselle Picléger et Madame Pomfresh vont vous ausculter.

Les élèves se dirigent docilement vers les étages supérieurs. Une fois arrivé à l'infirmerie, le professeur fait l'appel pour voir si aucun de ses élèves n'a profité de cette interruption pour lui fausser compagnie. Un à un le comptage s'effectue dans la joie de voir quelques moments du cours de potion se dérouler autre part que dans les cachots. Arrivé au dernier élève 8 manquent à l'appel.

- Bon vous aller retourner tous dans la salle de cours sauf monsieur Finnigan, vous aller amener ce mot à madame la Directrice.

- Heu oui monsieur mais il faudrait que vous me donniez le mot de passe !

- Oui bien sur, celui-ci est sang de dragon, elle a voulu rendre hommage à un de ses prédécesseurs ! N'oubliez pas qu'une fois que vous lui aurez remis le mot je veux que vous veniez tout de suite dans ma salle.

- Bien monsieur.

Seamus sort immédiatement de l'infirmerie pour se rendre dans le bureau de la directrice. Arrivé devant la gargouille qui en garde l'entrée, il donne le mot de passe et grimpe les marches. Il toque à la porte de la directrice et entre quand on le lui demande.

- Bonjour monsieur Finnigan, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite pendant vos heures de cours ? demande Minerva MacGonagal un sourcil levé.

- Bonjour madame, je viens vous remettre un mot du professeur Courtbouillon.

- Merci jeune homme vous pouvez retourner en classe.

-Bien madame, au revoir.

MacGonagal prend le parchemin que lui a remis Seamus et commence sa lecture.

_Madame la directrice,_

_Pendant mon cours de potion avec les élèves de 7__ème__ année 97, il s'est passé un incident que je dois porter à votre connaissance. Durant la préparation de la potion de mutation monsieur Longdubat a renversé un ingrédient qu'il n'aurait pas dû dans sa mixture. Un épais nuage rouge s'est développé. J'ai envoyé tous mes élèves sans exception à l'infirmerie afin d'évaluer leur état de santé, durant l'appel je me suis rendu compte que 8 de mes élèves manquaient plus la jeune mademoiselle Weasley. Je me tiens à votre disposition si vous souhaitez que je me joigne au groupe de recherche dans le château, bien que je pense qu'il soit souhaitable que vous m'accordiez un entretient dans les plus bref délais car j'ai peur qu'il soit arrivé un malheur à mes élèves._

_Monsieur Courtbouillon_


End file.
